Lucky Number Seven
by Dante's Rose
Summary: Boy has Reno had weeks of bad luck. Maybe week 7 will be better? When a young girl saves him he is sure of it. RenoXOC rated T for language later on & to be safe
1. Week Seven

Reno was walking along minding his own business. It had been a terrible six weeks, and he hoped his seventh wouldn't be as bad. Getting beat up in a drunken brawl at least a few times, women slapping him/pouring drinks in his lap or in his face. Getting beat up while sparring with his fellow Turks. His bad luck HAD to run out sooner or later. He came to a crosswalk and started to cross the street. Then all of a sudden there was screaming and pedestrians running out of the way. Reno turned to look what was scaring the people and it was a car, heading straight for him! But why couldn't his feet move!!

Reno stared into the bright headlights then all of a sudden: "LOOK OUT!!" he was tackled out of the way onto the pavement, the car barly missing his foot and his savior. His head slammed hard against the curb. As he was starting to loose consciousness, he saw his savior. Beautiful deep, blue-green eyes staring worriedly into his. Brown and black hair that Reno had a hand full of, clinging to her hair. His heart was racing he thought he would have been hit.

Reno was starting to loose conciousness, staring at the beautiful woman. She was an angel saving him.

"H-Hey stay with me. Stay with me." The woman said gently rubbing his cheek, but he couldn't fight against his eyelids any longer. "My...guardian...angel..." he mumbled, and his eyes slowly closed, his grip on the woman's hair loosening.

"Hey! Stay awake please! Hey!!" she yelled trying to keep Reno awake. But his world went completly black.

* * *

Reno groaned as sunlight poured down on his head. The light was making his minor headache worse. Reno slowly opened his eyes and discovered, this was NOT his apartment. He was laying on a dark blue sofa, and boy was it cushy and comfy. He grabbed the back of it and slowly sat up, his back was sore and so was his head. He then suddenly remembered, he hit his head! And that girl...where was that girl?!

Reno looked around. There were three doors and a kitchen. She was in one of the three doors. He figured led to the bathroom, bedroom or the door leading out of the apartment. Reno slowly got to his feet, stumbling a bit his head feeling funny. He remembered that the pavement was reeeeeealy hard. He opened the door closest to the kitchen, it led to the hallway and to other apartments.

"Of course..." Reno mumbled, walking twords the door closest to the wall and balcony. He knocked, then opend it. It was obviously his savior's room, he saw the digital clock and it blinked 6:01am. There was movement in the bed making Reno jump. He walked to the side of the bed and gently shakes the sleeping person under the blankets.

There was a female voice grumbling, and then his savior popped her head out of the blankets. "Huh what?" she looks at him. "Oh Reno you're awake." she said groggily, her long black and brown hair was messy from sleep. She sat up, her baggy night shirt hanging off her upper arms.

"How do you know my name?" Reno asked.

The woman reached on her nightstand and handed Reno his wallet. "Your ID." she giggled slightly.

Reno slipped his wallet into his pocket. "Whats your name?"

"Aria. How's your head?"

"I've had worse pains." Reno admitted sitting down on the bed. Aria chuckled. "I see well I'm glad your head's all better. You've only been out all night. Your lucky." she said smiling.

Reno nodded. "I'd be a hood ornimant if it wasn't for you. Thank you." he flashed one of his priceless, cocky smiles.

Aria giggled. "Well you are welcome Reno. I was happy to help." she said getting out of bed. Reno watched her. "Are you hungry?" she asked looking back at him, but her short shorts distracted him for a moment.

Reno shook his head. "Oh yes I'm famished." he said standing. Aria smiles. "Okay. I'll go make us some breakfast." she smiles then left the room. Reno felt himself blush softly. After six weeks of bad things...maybe his seventh week would lucky. When he walked out and saw Aria cooking in the kitchen, he knew seven was his lucky number.


	2. Food

Reno walked out of Aria's room. He watched Aria work in the kitchen like a professional. He sat at the bar where you could see the kitchen through a large hole cut in the wall. Aria looked at him and saw hims staring and she giggled. Reno's heart skipped a beat, then he shook his head. He then heard something familiar. His cell phone was ringing! Where was it? He looks around then sees his jacket hanging off an armchair. He slowly gets up and gets to his phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Reno! Where the hell are you?! We have paperwork..." It was Rude. Reno's head started to hurt again when Rude yelled. "I'm at a friends apartment...I almost got hit by a car last night." Reno explained what happened with Aria and the car, and how he hurt his head and that he wasn't coming back until it stopped.

Rude laughed. "So is she pretty?" he asked. Reno blushed lightly and made sure Aria didn't see him blushing. He walks into the bathroom so he can talk to Rude more privately. "She's beautiful..." Reno whispered into the phone. "I think my bad luck streak finally went out...she saved me and she's so pretty..." Reno whispered.

Rude laughed. "So you thinking about getting serious with this chick?"

Reno blushed wildly and his heart thumped hard. "I've just met her Rude...don't know." he said. There was a knock on the bathroom door making him jump.

"Reno breakfast is ready." Aria's melodic voice said from the other side of the door. "O-Okay I'll be out in a minuet." he said.

Reno heard Aria walk away and he sighed in relief. "Rude if you want, come by. I notice the scenery outside. It's not far from your place. Her cooking smells really good." he whispered. Rude chuckled. "A free meal sounds good. I'll be there. The Apartment number?" Reno walked out of the bathroom. "Um aria?"

Aria looked at Reno from the kitchen, putting their food on plates. "What is it Reno?" she asked worriedly. Reno could sense the worry in her voice and he panicked a bit. "N-No nothing bad Aria. I was wondering what your apartment number was."

Aria's worry was quickly replaced by a soft giggle. "I live in the penthouse. As you can see." she said pointing at the skylight Reno never noticed before. He just blinked staring at the skylight. "Oh..." he said then laughed.

Rude laughed too. "Well I'm gonna miss breakfast but I'll be there as soon as i finish the paperwork. I'll cover for you. Again." he said with an added sigh. Reno grinned. "Thanks bud. Bye." He hung up and slipped his phone into his pants pocket and sat where he was sitting before Rude called.

Aria smiled and sat his plate of food on the table. "Eat up." she said getting her own plate. Reno smiled, bacon and pancakes. It looked delicious, Reno hadn't eaten a home cooked meal in a while. He took a knife and fork and dug in. Aria looked at how ravenous he was as he ate and she laughed. "Hungry?" She asked. Reno just nodded.

Aria sat across from him and ate as well.

Reno patted his stomach as he leaned back in his chair. "Aah...that was so good..." he said letting out a large burp. Normal girls would think that's disgusting, but Aria laughed. "Nice one." she grinned. Reno blushed a bit. Normally he would a got hit for doing that around another woman.

Aria just smiled sweetly. "Reno why don't you go take a nap? You look tired. I'll wake you later." she said, still smiling towards Reno. Reno was tired, but he just wanted to stay up with Aria, he wanted to know more about her.

"Reno go sleep you look like hell." Aria said taking his empty plate, rinsing it and putting it in the sink.

Reno sighed a little. "Fine fine I'll go." he said getting up and plopping on the couch nearby. Aria giggles. "Night night Reno." she said.

Reno stared at the roof blankly, then his eyes got heavy then he closed his eyes, soon drifting off into the land of dreams...and the image that filled his head was, Aria and him.


	3. Thunderstorms

**Dream**

_Reno was walking alone on the sidewalks with his hands in his pocket walking in his usual stride, long toothpick stuck casually in his mouth. Kids running along side of him and around him playing some silly game. He smiled watching them, then all of a sudden, Aria was at his side holding onto his arm, he smiled seeing the sweet girl next to him. She looked up at him smiling. No words were spoken between the two. _

_Reno and Aria stopped at a corner staring at each other in the rain that gently started to pour down. They both smiled then started too kiss._

**End Dream**

Reno's eyes shot open as soon as the dream was getting good. Thunder clapped loudly after a bright lighting flash...what time was it? The grandfather clock chimed 2 times, signalling it was 2 'o clock, making Reno jump. Aria was huddled up on the couch across from Reno in a blanket watching the TV, a storm report flashed on the screen. Reno looked over at Aria and she had a frightened look, she didn't seem to notice Reno was awake watching her.

"Aria? You allright?" Reno asked. Aria jumped hearing someone's voice besides the one on tv. "O-Oh Reno your awake. How'd you sleep? Sounded like you had a good dream." she asked. Reno blushed. "Oh uh I slept great!" he said. Lighing flashed and thunderboomed again making Aria let out a slight yelp.

Reno ran to Aria and held her close, thinking: _'Yes!! I get to hold her!'_

Aria cuddled closer shaking as more lighting flashed and thunder boomed, knocking the power out. Reno didn't want to but he let her go thinking: _'Damn damn damn damn damn it damn.' _And he searched for a flashlight. He found one and turned it on and aimed it at Aria, she smiled. "Thanks Reno, I'm afraid of storms heh. I'd be hiding under the couch right now, if you weren't here." she laughed nervously. Reno grinned.

Reno stuck a heroic pose. "Never fear Reno is here!" he grinned. Aria laughed. "Your so silly." she said huddling back into the couch. Reno walked over lighting a few candles and sitting next to Aria and held her tight. Reno looked over at Aria, as she snuggled to his body. She was shivering, or shaking. Reno couldn't tell.

Aria looked up at him while he was looking at her, it was like his dream but, they weren't in the rain. Reno felt his cheeks heat up, and Aria turned a little pink. "R-Reno..." she moved in closer and so did he.

The phone rang...they both froze.

"What kind of moron calls in the middle of a frigging thunderstorm I mean really-" Aria put to fingers over his ranting lips, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Aria talked to whoever was on the phone, Reno was getting very impatient. "Bye." she said and hung up. She stood up then started to walk to her room. "Where are you going?" Reno asked. "Work." she said grabbing her purse. "Aw, already?" he whined.

Aria stopped at the door. "Please stay here another night you could have a cuncussion. I dont want you getting hit anymore." she said then left.

Reno sat there blinking. She wanted him to stay? What bout the rest of the guys? He'd call Rude...but in the meantime...

About an hour later, Reno patted his stomach satisfied. He burped. "Aah...this chick can cook...I wont mind staying here again."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and its short, but things have been going on. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
